


minecraft, but every 5 minutes the sea level rises

by beeloon



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, can be read as platonic, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeloon/pseuds/beeloon
Summary: schlatt can’t swim.
Relationships: Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 4
Kudos: 253





	minecraft, but every 5 minutes the sea level rises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Peanuthefool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peanuthefool/gifts).



“wilbur- wilbur what the fuck. why is the water rising?” schlatt screams. wilburs laughing— wheezing even. he knew schlatt would act like this. 

“what can i say schlatt, global warming.” wil heads for high ground while schlatt hurriedly scrambles up behind him. they clear out the trees and get to building. wilbur hardly notices, but he can see schlatts hands wavering. 

eh, probably the parkinson’s bit.

they split their house down the middle, per schlatts request, so that things don’t get ‘gay’.

the alarm had sounded, the water is rising once again. wils about to crack a joke until he looks to schlatts side. he’s staring out into the rapidly disappearing land. his leg is bouncing viciously.

“hey schlatt? is everything alright over there?” his voice is laced with concern.

“do i fuckin’ look okay? i’m terrified, wil. i hardly know how to swim for fucks sake!” wil can see the sheer terror on schlatts face. he’s dumbfounded. schlatt was never like this. 

after an intense inner battle, wil decides to go over to schlatts side. the worst schlatt could do was yell at him. stalking over to the shorter, he takes a second to observe.

schlatt is bent over the furnace, bouncing his leg and anxiously tapping his nimble fingers along the warm stone. wil knows schlatt will tease him endlessly for this, but he’ll try anyways. 

taking that final step, he wraps his long arms around schlatt, successfully hugging him from the back. the smaller tenses, but makes no move to push him away. he straightens them up, and wil rests his chin atop schlatts head. 

wil can feel just how rushed schlatts breaths are now, sharp and short. 

“you’ve gotta calm down schlatt, you’re going to pass out if you keep breathing like that.” a barely noticeable whisper as he runs both hands over the smallers abdomen. 

“think you can match my breaths, short stuff?” teasing, yet comforting. he’s given a slow nod and a laugh.

“yeah— yeah i think i can do that.” schlatt lets out as he leans back into wils warmth.

“in, out. in, and out. there you go, you’re safe.” wils sweet nothings hit schlatt and he practically melts, no longer worrying about their impending doom.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you like the story!!!


End file.
